1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a toggle button, the toggle button being used in a toggle switch and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally; as a structure of a toggle button, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 1993-41141 is known. This toggle button includes a button, of which two end portions extending along a particular direction can be depressed. The center portion, along the particular direction, of the button is supported by a support member through a pin, the axis of the pin being generally perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the button and to the direction of depressing. When one of the two end portions of the button is depressed, the button swings with the pin as the supporting point, and the depressed end portion of the button is displaced along the direction of depressing.